We'll Make Fire
by LifeBecameAScreenplay
Summary: Tegan and Sara keep each other company backstage at a Deftones show. Quincest.


**A/N: This is essentially just smut. I have no shame. ;) Tracklist that you should probably have readied for this little one shot: **

**-You've Met the Butcher**

**-Beauty School**

**-Minerva**

**(All by Deftones. They**_** are**_** at a Deftones show, after all.)**

**Enjoy! x**

**We'll Make Fire**

**Tegan's POV**

I've been waiting on this show for what seems like ages now, and while I don't normally take kindly to musicians who use their notoriety for perks, I couldn't turn down the opportunity to watch from backstage rather than overheat in a crowd pressed shoulder to shoulder, knowing the too-close-for-comfort proximity between strangers would likely leave Sara in a mind numbing combination of panic and asthma attacks. I took to the benefit of avoiding such a situation as the top reason for snatching up a few backstage passes for the two of us, though my sister seems less than thrilled about spending the majority of our Saturday evening at a concert she didn't intend on attending to begin with. I'm sure to promise that the bar tab is on me, not one bit surprised when her sour attitude towards our evening together turns for the better. As the house lights fade away to nothing, Sara's more concerned with turning ice in her fourth drink than cheering to the extent that I am as Deftones take the stage, the crowd roaring to recover for the anticipation that my twin is lacking. We've both consumed more than we usually would during a show already, seeing that the opening act wasn't terribly enthusiastic about what they had come to do, forcing the two of us to find a more interesting way to pass the time until the main act took the stage. My head is swimming, the sound coming from the onstage monitors forcing me into another dimension. My free hand clamps against Sara's shoulder for sturdy support as I take to throwing my head forwards and backwards in a sloppy and erratic attempt at tipsy head banging, bursting into laughter over the look that my sister's shooting me through the corner of her eye. "Calm the fuck down," she hollers over the music, though a playful smile dances across the corner of her lips as she bobs along, though at a lesser extent than what I've taken to. The flashing and explosions of strobe lights has my sensory perception on overdrive as the lag from inebriation struggles to keep me up to speed, and I simply cannot resist the need to hop about on my toes in a burst of passionate energy. Sara watches on with a laugh and shake of her head, finishing off her drink in hand before wandering off momentarily to fetch a new one. The warmth that's taken my skin over like a heavy sheet leaves me flushed, though I can't even attempt to care less. I'm perfectly fine being left on my own to dance ridiculously until Sara reappears, an arm snaking about my waist and grounding me as she offers a beer that she's rested against my stomach. "Here, this might cool you off," she says over my shoulder, lips brushing against the lobe of my ear. I can smell the alcohol on her breath as she lifts a bottle to her mouth, fingertips grazing my own as I remove the plastic cup from her hand that finds a comfortable spot against my lower abdomen as I cautiously begin to sip at the drink she's offered. It'd be a downright lie to say I hate the way she holds me from behind, pads of her fingers dipping beneath the hem of my shirt to caress the sensitive skin below. She has a particular fondness for tracing against prominent hipbones that long for her touch whenever they're without it, immediate chills taking to run the course of my spine as goosebumps eagerly rise to meet her. A deep and shaky breath escapes me as we begin to sway together in perfect sync, the alcohol in my system encouraging me to press back against her and hopefully get a bit more than teasing flirtation. I'm aware that there are people around, but the darkness backstage has our identities tucked away in the safety of shadows, my free hand taking to hers and guiding it just beneath the waistband of my pants. I can hear her suck in a quick breath and can't even deny the smirk that takes to my lips, her nails attempting to embed themselves in my skin as she reels me back against her to eliminate any lingering distance between us, forcing me to grind against her harder. The continuous flashes from cameras and lights alike has me dizzy and lightheaded as if we've lost ourselves in some surreal state of consciousness, and as I force myself to finish off the beer Sara brought me a moment ago, I set the cup down on a nearby table with a shaking hand, adrenaline working against the calming effects of alcohol slowly easing through my bloodstream.

"_Don't wanna take it slow, I wanna take you home and watch the world explode from underneath your glow…"_

The guys onstage have kicked their song You've Seen the Butcher into gear like I've never heard before, the rumbling bass threatening the sturdiness of my knees as they come terribly close to dropping me to the floor. The feeling of Sara's wandering hand doesn't do me much justice, and the gasp that escapes her lips when she brushes against an already slick slit leaves my face turning a deeper shade of crimson than four drinks had provided. "No underwear tonight, Tee?" she whispers, sending a second wave of chills across my body that's desperate for relief. The heat that's gathered in the venue combined with the heat of need that wraps my body in fire leaves a sheer coat of sweat to take to my skin as I shake my head with a whimper, more than willing to give into the control she seems to crave tonight. Alcohol tends to take her dominant side and drag it out of her with a vengeance, though I can't say I mind one bit.

**Sara's POV**

Perhaps this concert wasn't a bad idea after all. The backstage area is surprisingly vacant, and with the addition of alcohol to this situation, I'm more than comfortable taking Tegan right here where we stand. I wonder for a moment if a few members of the audience or press can see us from their spot amongst a crowd that moves in unison like a sea, quite similarly to how Tegan's slowly begun rocking her hips in circles in hopes of allowing my touch to meet the spot she desperately needs touched. I don't give her the satisfaction quite yet though, instead sinking my nails into her muscular and silken thighs, lips greedily committing the taste of her damp neck to memory. She tastes sweet, though the salty essence of her sweat has me thirsty for more of her. I want to devour her right here.

Tegan seems hesitant, perhaps second guessing the openness of our actions as she struggles to take a step or two backwards. My grip on her only tightens as my feet root into the ground beneath us, purring against her skin, "Where do you think you're going?"

"S-Sara," she husks, her heart rate picking up against my lips that curiously find her pulse point. "What if people can see us…?"

"_Who do you think we could show? I want to watch your world creep across my sky…"_

I can't help but smirk deviously at the lyrics that seem to come in perfect timing with an answer for my sister's question, finally allowing my fingertips to graze a clit that's practically throbbing for my touch. "Yeah, so what? Let them watch."

The sensation that she's been aching for combined with my brazen words leave her gasping for air, eyes squeezing shut as her lips part, struggling to form words though nothing escapes her but whimpering moans. Her hips begin to roll expertly once again as she works for the friction she knows will allow her ascent towards climax, the music drowning out her sounds of ecstasy to the rest of the world and isolating them for only my ears to enjoy. And while we are surrounded by thousands of unfamiliar faces and intruding eyes, we're capable of sharing the intimacy we've always sought out in the world but can only find in each other.

Tegan's hand has clamped against my own, hoping to help me apply pressure. But I manage to position myself properly enough to allow my thumb to work against her clit in rough circles while my middle and ring fingers slip inside of her, the heavenly warmth that surrounds my digits making me ache to my core. Her head falls back against my shoulder as if she's struggling to stay afloat as the waves of ecstasy begin to crash against her body, her breath escaping her in heavy pants for air. I know the alcohol makes it easier for her to reach the point of no return, though I'm amazed at how quickly she's managed to drench my hand. I don't refrain from giving her the audible encouragement that she seeks, my lips against her ear assisting with her crawl to the edge of oblivion. "I can't wait to lick your cum from my fingers," I breathe, and for a moment I can feel her tense harder than she ever has in my grasp before trembling as if she's been sent into shock. My fingers continue to work inside of her, curling and uncurling against the spot that never fails to bring her to her knees. The faster they work, the louder she becomes, her body following suit by constricting her walls around my touch. In a fit of frustration, she attempts to replace my thumb with her own fingers, hoping to bring on her orgasm faster than I'm allowing. Though before she can even manage to dip into her pants I've swat her away, leaving her to groan in displeasure before I force my fingers even deeper as means to show her who is in control here. A struggled gasp escapes her as she reaches back, clawing into the sliver of skin exposed on my lower back. "Fuck me," she mumbles, riding against me like she never has before. The fervor of intoxication mixed with the drive of a live soundtrack is providing is practically killing her as my teeth sink into her neck, leaving notices of my love against her skin that will ache and darken by morning. I claim her now as I claimed her heart years and years ago, allowing our bodies to entangle as if we are strands of DNA hoping to reunite once more. My free hand presses against her lower stomach, applying the pressure that forces new waves of euphoria through her veins like electricity. She's practically holding back whines that sound like sobs now, bubbling from her throat as they vibrate against my lips. "C'mon, Tegan. Cum for me. Let me taste you."

"_I get all numb, when she sings its over. Such a strange numb and it brings my knees to the earth…"_

The band seems to encourage our actions as I drive my fingers as deep as I possibly can just once before Tegan's crumbling in my grasp, knees giving way as my arm falls protectively about her waist to keep her standing. She lets out a delayed cry before allowing her head to fall forward, eyes squeezed shut as her flood drowns my fingers in a reward that I'm so horribly desperate to taste, though I allow Tegan to ride out the free fall into her own personal abyss for a moment or two before withdrawing my fingers and lifting them to my lips, turning her to face me as I clean her from them one by one. She watches in a daze, taking them into her own mouth in hopes of tasting whatever I've possibly left behind before pressing our lips together in a lazily passionate kiss, her tongue exploring the caverns of my mouth for warmth. When she pulls away, she allows me to push strands of hair away from her face that cling to her sweaty skin, smiling sweetly before resting her forehead against my shoulder as we return to swaying to the music as it fades into a new song. "I love you," she mumbles, pressing scattered and gentle kisses against my neck. "And when we get home, you're mine."


End file.
